Paris Lovers
by Eve Runner
Summary: Ella. Es una linda chica, con un futuro brillante, la mejor estudiante de su facultad. Escritora potencial. Él. Es un astuto chico, que sabe lo quiere y hacia dónde va, nada lo detiene cuando desea obtener algo. Estudiante de medicina, futuro cirujano plástico. Juntos viviran la mejor experiencia de sus vidas... una llamada amor en la ciudad de los amantes... Paris.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste.<strong>

**Estaré actualizando diario o cada dos días, serán capítulos cortos, así mismo la historia es de poca longitud.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicada a E.S.C<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Paris Lovers<strong>

Ella. Es una linda chica, con un futuro brillante, la mejor estudiante de su facultad. Escritora potencial. Posee una belleza sencilla que no necesita de los excesos de maquillaje para mostrarse ante los demás. Su modo de ser es tan natural y fresco como la brisa en una tarde de verano. Su mente es eterna confluencia de ideas y sus pensamientos son un torbellino cargado de creatividad. Su corazón es un remanso de paz y contradictoriamente, una cascada llena de emoción. Su espíritu vivaz. Su personalidad reservada. ¿Qué se le puede negar a una chica como ella? Nada. Es por ello que en este momento empaca sus maletas. Paris, la ciudad luz, la espera. Su madre aún no acepta que su tía le haya regalado a su bebé tremendo regalo, ¿por qué tenía que consentir todos los deseos de su pequeña? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en diciembre? ¿Por qué su princesa pasaría navidad entre fríos franceses? ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Él. Es un astuto chico, que sabe lo quiere y hacia dónde va, nada lo detiene cuando desea obtener algo, no importa lo que sea, no importa lo que cueste. Bueno, él tiene con qué pagar. Heredero de una considerable fortuna, sin embargo, el dinero no es el centro de su interés. Estudiante de medicina, futuro cirujano plástico. Su sueño ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan a través de su profesión. Sus deseos son comunes y nada opulentos. Encontrar a la chica de sus sueños, casarse, formar una familia, crear y dirigir su propia clínica, y que su dulce esposa lo ayude a crear y manejar una fundación. De espíritu apasionado y personalidad cautivadora. Tenaz y soñador, una combinación de cualidades chispeantes. La confianza siempre en sí mismo. ¿Podría él no obtener lo que desea? No lo creo. Ahora, él recorre las calles de Paris en su tercera visita a la ciudad, la primera vez sin su familia y amigos. Se detiene frente a la icónica Torre Eiffel y sonríe. Cualquiera supondría que él lo tiene todo, belleza, familia, amigos y dinero… pero no, le hace falta algo… Encontrar a su verdadero amor, y con ese propósito está en Paris, para buscar en la ciudad de los amantes a su amada. Fin de año es su fecha tope para hacerlo, ¿por qué? Él tiene sus buenas razones.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasará con estos jóvenes? ¿Sus respectivos camino los llevarán a sus sueños? ¿Sus destinos están entrelazados? ¿Siquiera el destino existe? ¿Serán victimas del destino? ¿Encontrará él el amor en Paris? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué la motiva a viajar en estas fechas?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, lovers.<strong>

**¿Merezco un besito o un puñetazo en la cara?**

**Espero sus comentarios con ansía.**

**Hasta lueguito.**

**Su Lover, Eve.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

El vuelo pese a todo fue una experiencia única, había disfrutado de todo el trayecto. Para Isabella subirse al avión solo fue el inicio de una maravillosa aventura, una que sin duda tendría su punto álgido en Paris.

Conseguir un taxi fue muy fácil. Iría a casa de una amiga de su tía, donde se quedaría las próximas dos semanas. Su tía Carmen tenía muy buenos contactos alrededor del mundo y en Paris tenía amistades muy valiosas, como era el caso de Esme, una de sus mejores amigas, quien gustosa aceptó recibir a Isabella en su enorme casa, la cual compartía con su sobrina Alice.

Llegar a casa de Esme no fue una tarea difícil había dado indicaciones precisas a Isabella y esta, a su vez, las había transmitido tal cual al conductor del taxi, en un casi perfecto francés, y en menos de lo pensado el auto estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Esme, quien ya la esperaba en la entrada de la misma, acompañada por una chica de baja estatura, quien deducía sería Alice, y un chico muy atractivo, del cual Isabella no tenía noción alguna sobre su parentesco con Esme.

En cuanto descendió del auto Esme corre a su encuentro y la abraza fuerte, desde ese momento Isabella se siente como en su segundo hogar.

—Isabella, cariño. Al fin tengo la dicha de tenerte en mi hogar —dice Esme emocionada.

—Señora Esme, mi tía Carmen me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted —agrega Bella.

—Espero que solo hayan sido cosas buenas, y por favor, solo Esme, nada de señora, me harás sentir vieja —comenta ella sonriendo.

—Gracias —se limita a decir Isabella.

—Bueno, Isabella, te presento a mi sobrina, Alice y a Edward, sobrino de mi difunto esposo, también está pasando unos días aquí, en Paris.

Ambos jóvenes saludan a Isabella con un abrazo y un beso. Edward toma el equipaje de Isabella y lo lleva dentro de la casa, mientras Alice le ayuda con el equipaje de mano. Esme toma a Isabella de la mano y luego de pagarle al taxista entran a la casa.

Isabella al ver aquel lugar queda gratamente impresionada. La sala de la casa es el vivo reflejo de la elegancia parisina. Esme no pasa por alto la sonrisa que se muestra en el rostro de la chica, así que luego de que Alice y Edward le enseñan casan y le muestran su habitación. Una vez ella se instala en la misma, todos se reúnen en la sala para compartir una pequeña merienda, que la misma Esme ha preparado, dado que ya Isabella ha almorzado en el avión y la hora de la cena está aún lejana.

En cuanto Isabella llega a la sala Edward se levanta del sofá en que se encuentra sentado y le hace un lugar a Isabella a su lado, quedando esta en medio de él y Alice. Dan inicio a una conversación que gira en torno a Isabella y su deseo de estar en Paris. Edward interviene en diversas ocasiones para alabar las apreciaciones de esta sobre la ciudad, puesto que siente que aunque es la primera vez de esta en Paris tiene una visión estupenda del espíritu de Paris.

—¿Qué estudias, Isabella? —pregunta Alice.

—Literatura. Quiero ser escritora —responde con sencillez esta.

—¡Vaya! ¡Una _freaky _literaria! —exclama Alice burlándose.

—Alice… —la reprende Esme.

—No pasa nada —dice Isabella.

—Isabella, no tomes en cuenta la mononeurona de Alice, por favor —dice burlón Edward.

—¡Ja! Sí, hazle caso al _señor yo lo sé todo_. Cree que es superior a los demás porque estudia medicina —se mofa esta de él.

—Jovencitos, ¡por Dios! —grita Esme—. ¿Qué va a pensar Isabella de ustedes dos! Que yo soy tía de un par de mal educados, sin duda —expresa.

—No, Esme, claro que no. En serio, no pasa nada —trata Isabella de no darle importancia a todo el asunto.

—Tía Esme, al menos Isabella se hace una idea de cómo es tu ácida sobrina —comenta Edward con total despreocupación.

—_Ce est trop ... Je vais devoir subir une plus stupides! (1) _—grita Alice.

—Siquiera te has preguntado si Isabella entiende francés —inquiere Edward—. ¿Hablas francés, Isabella? —le pregunta este directamente a la chica.

Isabella baja la cabeza apenada y responde.

—Sí, mi tía Carmen me ha enseñado varios idiomas, entre ellos francés.

Esme se pone colorada de la ira, se levanta de su lugar y toma a Alice del brazo, le sonríe a Bella y Edward, y finalmente, sale con Alice de la sala, camino a las habitaciones, poco después se oyen las reprimendas de Esme a su sobrina.

—Isabella, ya fuera de broma, no tomes en cuenta los comentarios de Alice, la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabe lo que dice. Perdió a sus padres cuando solo era una niña y se la vive en discordia con el mundo, no es personal, con todos es así —explica Edward.

—Tranquilo, yo entiendo, debió ser muy duro para ella crecer sin sus padres —comenta Isabella.

—Olvidemos el mal momento y cuéntame… ¿por qué venir a Paris? —le pregunta él para cambiar de tema.

—Paris es diferente de cualquier ciudad, se siente una magia especial en cuanto pones un pie en ella —dice Isabella.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —replica Edward.

—Es la ciudad del amor —dice Isabella sonrojada—. Vengo en busca de inspiración —finalmente confiesa.

—¿Inspiración? A ver si entiendo, ¿quieres escribir una historia de amor y Paris como ciudad de los amantes te inspirará? —Isabella asiente—. ¿Y por qué no vives tu propia historia de amor? Podría ser mucho más inspirador —agrega Edward.

—No lo sé. No creo que pueda vivir algo tan épico como para escribir sobre ello —argumenta Isabella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tal vez vivas una historia mucho más que épica. —Edward le guiña un ojo.

—Alice dijo que estudias medicina, ¿en qué piensas especializarte? —pregunta ella cambiando el tema.

—¡Qué buena eres para cambiar de tema! Quiero ser cirujano plástico —contesta este.

Isabella arquea una ceja.

—¿Cirujano plástico? —En la voz de Isabella puede sentirse la decepción.

—¿Algún problema, _mademoiselle_ (2)? —cuestiona Edward algo molesto al ver la reacción de Isabella.

Bella niega con la cabeza.

—Bien. Pensé que por ser una escritora no serías tan prejuiciosa —suelta con acritud él.

—¿Qué? —exclama Isabella sorprendida.

—Te delataste a ti misma —señala Edward—. ¿Eres otra de esas chiquillas que cree que un cirujano plástico solo se dedica a poner silicona aquí y allá? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

—Tú no sabes lo que pienso. No me conoces. —Es todo lo que ella se limita a decir.

—No hace falta. Ni pretendo hacerlo. —Y molesto Edward abandona la sala y se va en dirección a la cocina.

Isabella se regaña mentalmente por la rapidez en que su mente trabajó para cuestionar a Edward, y como si fuera poco sus palabras la delataron. Tenía qué hacer algo para arreglar las cosas con él, no sabía por qué le dolía tanto que las cosas hubieran empezado así, pero tenía que hacerlo ya.

Corre en la dirección que Edward ha tomado y lo encuentra en la cocina comiendo helado directamente del bote. La imagen es bastante graciosa. Es como ver a un chico que ha terminado con su novia tratando de salir de la depresión comiendo dulces.

—¿Siempre comes helado cuando estás molesto? —le pregunta Isabella al acercarse a él.

—No estoy molesto —dice él mientras toma una cucharada rebosante de helado—. Me siento ofendido —aclara.

—Yo lo siento mucho, no quise expresarme del modo en que lo hice sobre… —trata Isabella de disculparse.

—¿Quieres helado? —le ofrece Edward a Isabella.

—No gracias —contesta ella.

—Si tomas un poco te prometo que te haré un 10% de descuento cuando quieras hacerte la liposucción —le dice él sarcástico.

—No es gracioso, Edward —le reprocha ella.

—No, no lo es, ¿comerás el helado o tienes miedo de caer en las manos de un cirujano plástico? —cuestiona él antes de llevarse otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Bien, capto tu punto y de veras lo lamento, no quise ofenderte, no soy quien para juzgarte —se disculpa Isabella.

—Te daré una cuchara y comerás helado conmigo —dice Edward mientras busca en uno de los cajones los cubiertos.

—¿Me escuchaste? —inquiere Isabella algo contrariada por su actitud.

—Sí, y te disculpé desde el momento en que abriste esa boquita rosada —responde Edward—. Aquí tienes. —Le tiende una cuchara—. ¡Ahora a comer helado! —exclama sonriendo.

—¿Siempre eres así? —pregunta Isabella.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un corazón de pollo —bromea Edward—. Esta noche, después de cenar te llevaré a conocer Paris —dice.

—No me has preguntado si quiero —se queja Isabella.

—No necesito hacerlo. —Edward sonríe.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestiona Isabella.

—Tú vienes en busca de inspiración y esta noche empezaré a dártela —contesta él y se lleva otra cucharada de helado a la boca.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>De francés a español.<strong>

1. Esto es el colmo... ¡Tendré que soportar una estúpida más!

2. Señorita.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, lovers.<strong>

**Tarde… pero regresé. Tenía casa llena de familia y no me dejaban acercarme mucho al compu. Pero aquí me tienen y cumpliré con lo acordado.**

**Espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Mañana tendrán uno nuevo. **

**Debo agradecerles por sus alertas y favoritos.**

**Y a estas lovers agradezco sus rrs: Marta Salazar, ****RK**** y ****RRKK****.**

**Besitos, mis lovers.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Después del episodio en la cocina y luego de haberse comido entre los dos el bote de helado, Edward e Isabella se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar un rato y bajar a la hora que Esme dispusiera todo para cenar.

Al llegar a su habitación Edward no dejaba de pensar en Isabella, lo bella que le parecía, ese aire intelectual y sofisticado que tenía al hablar, su manera de hilar cada frase y como sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, sobre todo si el tema se centraba en algún libro; él pudo verificarlo por su cuenta en cuanto trajo uno de los últimos que él había leído a la conversación, dado que tuvo que recibir de parte de ella una cátedra exhaustiva sobre cada elemento de la historia y su respectivo autor. Su mente solo pensaba en ella y nada más, contaba los minutos para llevarla a conocer Paris, no paraba de hacer planes, a dónde podría llevarla cada nuevo día. Algo dentro de él le decía que ella era la indicada, ella podía salvarlo de la emboscada que le estaban preparando sus padres para año nuevo. Debía conquistarla… tenía que hacerlo.

Por su parte Isabella pensaba en Edward. Se había equivocado al juzgar su futura profesión, su posición con respecto a las cirugías plásticas, de carácter estético, era completamente en contra, no podía comprender cuál era el afán de muchos de cambiar su apariencia a base de facilismo, cuando podían hacerlo a base de esfuerzo y de aceptación a quienes eran; sin embargo, hablar con Edward sobre el tema había tenido su efecto en su visión con respecto a este tipo de cirugías, así mismo, este le había confesado que pretendía ser un cirujano plástico no tanto por el tema de la estética, sino para ayudar a muchas personas, principalmente, niños que habían nacido con condiciones que exigían de una intervención de ese tipo de cirujanos o simplemente para aquellos que habían sufrido accidentes y sus cicatrices eran un recordatorio constante de lo sucedido. Al comprender la verdadera motivación de Edward con respecto a la medicina su manera de mirarlo cambió. Él no era ningún chico superficial, era todo lo contrario, la conversación que habían tenido había servido para confirmarlo. Isabella nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

.

.

.

Una vez estuvo lista la cena Esme fue a la habitación de Isabella a informarle que podía pasar al comedor, ya Alice y Edward las esperaban en la mesa para empezar a comer. En cuanto él nota que ella se acerca se coloca de pie y como todo un caballero, saca la silla para que ella se siente a su lado, Isabella le agradece y le da una sonrisa, Alice bufa ante tal escena y Esme sonríe complacida.

—He preparado una cena sencilla, Isabella. Espero te guste —dice Esme antes de empezar a comer.

—Gracias. No dudo que me encantará —comenta ella.

En la mesa se hayan dispuestos en dos fuentes diversos vegetales hervidos, y abundantes filetes de carne. A la vista se ve provocativos y el olor que emana la comida es adictivo. Edward le sirve a Isabella y luego de hacer lo mismo para sí mismo, le pasa la fuente de los vegetales a Alice, quien no pierde oportunidad para quejarse.

—¿Y a mí no me servirás? —le reclama a Edward.

—No —es lo único que este responde.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona Alice.

—Tienes manos —dice él.

—¡Ella también! —grita señalando a Isabella.

—Ella es invitada de nuestra tía, tú eres de la casa, no seas llorona —le reprocha este.

—Alice, por favor, recuerda lo que hablamos antes, ¿sí? —interviene Esme.

—Ok. Solo diré una cosa más y tiene que ver contigo, Isabella —dice Alice mirando directamente a la aludida.

Isabella sonríe y también le mira.

—Soy toda oídos —insta a Alice a hablar.

—Quiero decirte que lamento lo de hace unas horas atrás, pero no seré hipócrita, no me simpatizas, no me pareces adecuada para Edward, así que mientras estés aquí, aléjate de él —exige Alice.

—¡Alice! —Esme grita.

—Tranquila, Esme. No pasa nada. No me voy a molestar porque Alice haya querido ser sincera. Lo que si quiero dejar claro es que no tengo interés… de ese modo en Edward, recién le conozco —dice Isabella sin dejar de mirar a Alice, por lo que no aprecia la expresión de decepción que por unos segundos aparece en el rostro del chico.

—Me parece bien, porque no tienes nada de clase —agrega Alice y se dispone a comer.

—¡Ya basta! —ordena una muy molesta Esme—. No sé qué diablos está pasando contigo, pero si este comportamiento tuyo sigue voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas. —Alice al escuchar lo último deja escapar una lágrima que seca casi de manera inmediata pero que no pasa desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

—Ya no tengo hambre —dice Alice y abandona el comedor.

—Discúlpala, Isabella. Ella no acostumbra a ser así —dice Esme apenada.

—En serio, Esme. No sucede nada. Si quieres mañana me voy a un hotel, prefiero evitarte tantos problemas —propone Isabella.

—Nooooooooooooo —el grito de Edward no se hace esperar haciendo que Esme lo mire de manera divertida.

—Edward no es necesario gritar, yo también estoy en desacuerdo con esa idea tuya, Isabella, no me perdonaría que la sobrina de mi mejor amiga pase sus días en Paris en un hotel —manifiesta Esme.

—Bueno, tía, si Isabella quiere… puede quedarse en el apartamento de mis padres —sugiere Edward.

—¿Sola? —inquiere Esme.

—Yo podría quedarme con ella —dice él como si nada. Esme lo mira estrechando los ojos e Isabella empieza a ahogarse con la comida. Edward se apresura a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—No, ya dije, Isabella se queda en casa y punto, y Edward… tú también —le señala Esme con el tenedor.

—Está bien, Esme —acepta Isabella.

Por unos pocos minutos lo único que se escucha en el comedor es el ruido de los cubiertos, los tres han fijado toda su atención en comer, hasta que Edward vuelve a hablar y acaba con el silencio en el que se encontraban.

—Tía, llevaré a Isabella esta noche a _Le Ballroom du Beef Club (1) _—dice Edward. Esme arquea una ceja—. ¡Queda al lado de _Jardín de las Tullerías (2)_!

A Isabella no le pasa desapercibida la expresión de Esme ante lo que ha dicho Edward.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? —pregunta Isabella con interés.

—Nada, cariño. Solo que espero que lleguen temprano a casa —dice Esme con su sonrisa maternal.

—¿Puedes explicarme a dónde vamos? —le pregunta Isabella a Edward.

—A un bar —responde Edward en un susurro.

—¿Bar? —inquiere Isabella impresionada.

—¡Hey! Cero prejuicios, por favor —ruega él.

—Ok. Cero prejuicios, ¿a qué hora salimos? —cuestiona ella.

—En lo que te levantes de la mesa y vayamos por mi bebé —contesta este.

—¿Tu bebé? ¿Cuál es el afán de los hombres de llamar a sus autos bebé? —inquiere Isabella riendo.

—Isabella, Edward no tiene auto —interviene Esme mientras recoge los platos de la mesa.

—¿No tienes auto? ¿Entonces quién o qué es tu bebé? —pregunta ella curiosa a Edward.

—Mi moto —contesta él finalmente.

—¿Moto? ¿Pasearemos por Paris en moto? —Isabella está muy impresionada por la sola idea.

—Sí, una _Harley Davidson_ azul que me regaló mi padre hace dos años, ¿tienes algún problema? Si no te gustan las motos podemos ir en taxi… —empieza a decir Edward.

—No, ni de broma. Me encantan las motos, ¿me dejas manejarla, por favor? —le pedí Isabella haciendo ojitos de gato con botas.

Al ver la expresión de completo asombro de Edward, ante la reacción de Isabella, Esme soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ay, Edward! Has encontrado la horma de tu zapato —comenta Esme aún riendo y dejando al aludido lidiando con una Isabella emocionada y muy parlanchina.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

_**1. Le Ballroom du Beef Club:**_ es un bar de cocktails underground que se encuentra al lado del Jardín de las Tullerías.

_**2. **__**Jardín de las Tullerías**__**: **_Es un parque público en el centro de París. Antes formaba parte del hoy desaparecido Palacio de las Tullerías. Está ubicado entre el museo del Louvre (del que le separa el Arco de Triunfo del Carrusel) y la plaza de la Concordia. Por su costado sur, discurre el río Sena.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Misión cumplida!<strong>

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. En el próximo tendremos la primera salida de este par tan singular, a ver cómo les va.**

**Gracias por sus rrs, me gozo un mundo con lo que me escriben.**

**Nos vemos mañana con otro capítulo.**

**Un besote, mis lovers.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes me los presta Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y de mi Paris Lover.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Isabella al salir de casa de Esme ya estaba siendo esperada por Edward, quien se encontraba apoyado en la más bella moto que en su vida había visto. Al verla salir Edward va a su encuentro y la toma de la mano, instándola a acercarse a la moto.

—Isabella, te presento, a mi chica —dice él señalando la moto.

— _Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mlle_ (1) —responde Isabella en francés.

—Me gusta tu francés —comenta Edward sonriendo.

—No es muy bueno —replica ella.

—Por favor, no me gusta esa excesiva humildad —expresa él, luego pone en una de las manos de ella las llaves de su moto—. Bien, tú nos llevaras hasta el bar —informa calmado.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —le cuestiona Isabella.

—No, bueno… sí, pero solo un poco, todavía no requiero una habitación en el psiquiátrico —le contesta él—. Además confío en ti, ¿sabes manejar una moto, no? —Isabella asiente—. Entonces no hay nada más que discutir. Vamos. —Le tiende un casco color celeste.

—¿Para que haga juego con la moto? —pregunta Isabella al ver el color del casco.

—Sí y no. Si hace juego, pero lo compré porque ese color te queda bien —responde Edward.

—¿Es nuevo? —increpa ella sorprendida.

—Sí, lo compré mientras descansabas —contesta él.

—Yo pensé que lo tenías por alguna de tus… ¿acompañantes? —comenta ella.

—No tengo acompañantes mientras estoy en Paris, Isabella y en todo caso, nunca una chica ha subido a mi moto —le aclara él.

—Discúlpame por el comentario.

—Tranquila. Es normal, soy un chico _Details _(2)—comenta él a modo de broma.

—¡Presumido! —exclama Isabella.

—Estamos hablando mucho. Vámonos, ¿sí? —pide Edward haciendo un puchero.

—Ok. Vámonos. —Isabella se sube a la moto, coloca la llave en el contacto y tomando un poco de aire enciende la moto.

—¡Oh! Acelérala un poco —pide Edward y ella le obedece—. Oye, mi chica canta hermoso. —Isabella se limita a sonreír.

—Bueno, muñeco, sube e indícame la ruta a seguir —solicita Isabella antes de colocarse el casco.

—Pues si tú quieres jugar con este muñeco, no me niego —contesta Edward riéndose. Y luego de que le señala a Isabella qué camino tomar, esta inicia el recorrido.

.

.

.

—No puedo negar que manejas muy bien —le dice Edward a Isabella mientras caminan por el _Jardín de Las Tullerías._

—Gracias, es bueno saber que llegamos con todo en su santo lugar —comenta ella divertida.

—Lamento tener que contradecirte, pero yo no tengo todo en su santo lugar como acabas de decir —replica él.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? —cuestiona Isabella.

—Creo que mi corazón empieza a estar en otro lugar —responde tomándola de la barbilla.

Isabella traga grueso y se le queda mirando fijamente.

—Se va a llenar el bar —dice ella, tratando de acabar con el momento.

—Conozco a uno de los meseros, lo llamé antes de salir y debe estar guardándonos un buen lugar —responde él sin apartar la mirada del rostro de ella.

—Eres un tramposo —se queja Isabella. Él se ríe.

—Sin duda alguna. Espero que ser uno muy bueno para que mi trampa funcione —contesta Edward con suficiencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquiere Isabella.

—De nada. Mejor entremos al bar de una vez —le insta Edward ofreciéndole su brazo para que entrelace el suyo.

.

.

.

—¡Esto es injusto! —grita Isabella por quinta vez esa noche, haciendo que los presentes en el bar se volteen a mirarlos.

—Claro que es justo, estás disfrutando de Paris en otro nivel —argumenta Edward.

—Pero tú solamente estás tomando agua mineral —señala ella el vaso de agua que él sostiene en su mano.

—Porque yo voy a manejar la moto, no voy a cometer una irresponsabilidad, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara —asevera él.

—¿Estás consciente de que solo llevamos unas horas de conocernos? —le cuestiona ella.

—Mucho y eso lo hace más increíble, ¿no? —responde él a su vez.

—¿Acaso entendí mal? ¿Lo estás admitiendo, Edward? —continua Isabella con las preguntas.

—Sí, lo admito. No tengo por qué avergonzarme —dice él sonriendo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que yo te gusto? —pregunta ella.

—Sí, me gustas mucho, mi _princesse _(3) —contesta él tomándole de la mano y depositando un beso en la palma.

—Ohh —es lo único que ella logra decir.

La mano de él le acaricia la mejilla y ella cierra los ojos, como una gatita, gustosa de sus caricias.

— _Vous êtes très belle, Isabella. Je veux que tu sois mon bien-aimé_ (4) —expresa él sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Entiendo lo que dices, ¿sabes? —le recuerda Isabella.

—Lo sé. Quería que lo supieras —responde él con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere ella.

—Porque así debe ser —afirma él.

—¡Estás loco! —grita ella riéndose.

—Un poco, ya te lo había dicho y ahora que te conozco, lo estoy un poco más… por ti. —Edward deja de acariciarle la mejilla y toma las manos de ella entre las suyas para llenarlas de besos.

—Vas a hacer que me derrita —suelta ella seguido de una risita nerviosa.

—¿Es acaso eso posible? —le pregunta mirándola fijamente. Ella se encoje de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero siento como si me fuera a derretir —asevera Isabella.

—Entonces, es momento de que volvamos a la casa —sugiere él.

—No, por favor, déjame tomar un _cocktail _más, ¿sí? —suplica ella.

—Ok. Solo uno más y nos vamos —afirma Edward serio.

.

.

.

—Y llega el gran Edward con nuestra turista estrella… ebria. ¡Genial! A tía Esme le encantará saber esto —exclama Alice en cuanto ve a Edward llegar sosteniendo a Isabella.

—¡Y una mierda a tía Esme sobre esto, Alice! —dice Edward mirándola con ira.

—¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá? ¡Qué horror! Duhh… —Alice ríe a carcajadas.

—Shhh… Baja la voz, Alice —le ordena Edward.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —cuestiona altiva.

—Porque yo te lo pido —concluye él.

—Esa chica no es para ti —expresa ella.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —inquiere Edward molesto

¡Mírate! Cargando con ella, tú eres el hijo del embajador de Francia en Estados Unidos —le echa en cara Alice.

—No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra —se defiende él.

—Necesitas una chica con clase, Edward, con clase —Alice remarca lo último.

—Deja de hablar basura y quítate de mi camino, Alice —grita Edward.

—Ok. Pero tú y yo hablaremos de esto después —indica Alice dejando la estancia.

Una vez ella está fuera de su campo visual, Edward carga a Isabella en sus brazos, al estilo novia, de inmediato su mente los imagina de ese modo en su noche de bodas. Sonríe. Verdaderamente, ella lo ha narcotizado con su presencia. Llega a la habitación de esta y abre la puerta, entra y después la deposita en la cama, e inicia a quitarle los zapatos cuando Isabella se despierta y le mira algo adormilada.

—¿Te di mucho problema? —le pregunta ella.

—Para nada —responde él quitándole los calcetines.

—Escuché tu discusión con Alice —confiesa Isabella.

—No le prestes atención, por favor —pide él.

—Lo intentaré —dice ella mirándole.

—Mañana cuando te lleve a desayunar y al _Louvre _(5) hablaremos de esto, no ahora, no en este momento, no quiero arruinar nuestra noche —dice él algo nervioso.

—¿Nuestra noche? ¿Llevarme a desayunar y al _Louvre_? Eres rápido, Edward. —Se ríe ella.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero tengo poco tiempo contigo aquí y yo quiero todo el tiempo del mundo contigo —expresa él mirándola fijamente.

Ella solo se limita a cerrar los ojos y a dejar su cabeza caer sobre la almohada, lo cual él toma como que se ha acabado la conversación, así que camina hacia la puerta, pero cuando está a punto de girar el pomo de la misma ella habla.

—¿Mi beso de buenas noches? —inquiere Isabella, haciendo que él se devuelva y se acerque a ella para depositar un casto e inocente beso en sus labios. Ambos sienten que es muy poco, pero que es demasiado pronto para algo más.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —susurra él sobre los labios de ella.

—Buenas noches, Edward —responde esta y le roba otro casto beso antes de que él salga de la habitación.

Una vez él cierra la puerta Isabella suspira y sonríe como embelesada.

—Sí, es cierto, esta fue nuestra noche, Edward —dice a la nada y poco después se queda dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**1.** Yo estoy encantada de conocerla, señorita.

**2. Details:** Se refiere a la revista. Es una revista estadounidense para hombres. Se enfoca principalmente en moda, estilos de vida, sociedad y política.

**3.** Princesa.

**4.** Eres muy hermosa, Isabella. Quiero que tú seas mi amada.

**5. Louvre:** Es el museo nacional de Francia consagrado al arte anterior al impresionismo, tanto bellas artes como arqueología y artes decorativas. Es uno de los más importantes del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, lovers.<strong>

**Me disculpo por no haber publicado ayer, pero no podía ni con mi alma. **

**Mil gracias por el apoyo que está recibiendo el fic, muchas en sus rrs tienen ideas que pegan con lo que se viene. **

**Un besote.**

**Ya saben, nos vemos mañana. **


End file.
